


Take what is yours

by queenofseventeen



Series: The domestic life of Minyard-Josten [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, andrew is a strong babe, andriel - Freeform, neil still weighs nothing because hes a runner, no breaking up here, ookaayy maybe a little angst, they have a small fight, this is in no way angst, this is really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofseventeen/pseuds/queenofseventeen
Summary: Neil and Andrew have a fight a couple of years into their relationship. Neil yells at Andrew to take everything that’s his and leave. Andrew does.





	Take what is yours

**Author's Note:**

> I read this prompt somewhere and had to write it now if someone could make art for it, that would be great.

Neil didn’t remember him fighting with Andrew like this. Sure, they squabble from time to time. Especially back when Andrew was still drugged to the gills. Ever since he sobered up they’ve been getting better at understanding. At yielding.  
Not today.  
Neil didn’t even remember what they were fighting about. Was it the dishes again? The cats or the ice cream or even the morning run or the smoking? He didn’t know and at the moment he didn’t care. Andrew had been getting on his nerves for long enough and he had snapped.  
“If you hate me so much just leave, Andrew!” Neil didn’t look away from Andrew’s eyes to scan around his small apartment. He would only be here for one season or he would have. He should be joining Andrew’s team but he couldn’t stand the blond midget at the moment.  
“Why do you have to make this so difficult,” Andrew reacted.  
“Maybe because you don’t seem to care about anything.” Neil didn’t know who he was trying to hurt. Himself or Andrew. Neil looked at sir for a moment before glaring at Andrew. “Take what’s yours and leave Andrew! I’m done,” his voice quieted. “I’m done.” Ten years ago he would have never thought he’d be married to Andrew Minyard. Ten years ago he had sworn he would die. The first had happened, the second never did. Not yet at least.  
Andrew frowned for a second. “Is that what you really want?” His face smoothed out in the blank expression he hadn’t used on Neil in a long time. Neil’s heart ached. He didn’t want Andrew to close himself off but he didn’t want to see his face anytime soon. It was too many little things. “Neil, is that what you really want?” Andrew repeated.  
“Yes, Andrew. Take what’s yours.” Neil squinted when Andrew walked closer. “What are you doing?” This wasn’t leaving.  
Andrew crowded into Neil’s space and then Neil remembered his yes. He had consented but he was never one to read between the lines.  
Andrew picked Neil up and threw him over his shoulder. “What are you doing?” Neil asked as Andrew moved towards his bedroom. “Where are you going?”  
He threw Neil on the bed, his back hitting the dark blue bed sheets that Andrew had picked out last week. “You told me to take what’s mine,” Andrew said softly. “That ring on your finger suggests you’re mine,” Andrew smirked before it fell away. “Do you still want to be?”  
The ring felt cold on Neil’s finger before he started saying, “Yes, yes, Andrew. Always. Stay. Yes.” Over and over again until it almost sounded like a chant.  
Andrew crawled onto the bed and hovered over Neil only to ask yes or no before he dropped on top of Neil. “I don’t-” he paused. He pressed his face into Neil’s neck. He didn’t do anything for a while and Neil almost thought he’d fallen asleep right there. “You said you wanted to come back for me if anything happened. You did come back.” It took Neil a while to figure out how far back Andrew’s mind had thrown him. Baltimore was never easy to forget for either of them.  
“I did come back for you. You stayed when I asked you too.”  
“You’re an idiot,” Andrew retorted.  
“Your idiot.”  
Andrew huffed and pressed his face back into the space between Neil’s neck and shoulder.  
Neil might have asked Andrew to leave but ten years had Andrew understanding what Neil wasn’t saying. Stay. Always. That was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> queen-of-seventeen


End file.
